The Warmth Of Christmas
by Mizashi Haruka
Summary: Every holiday has its own effect on people's lives. Chrismas is no different. It's that tine of year when everyone forgets about the year that has passed, aim to become better, swear resolutions. Gifts, candy, Christmas trees. Who wouldn't like such a holiday? Especially when it brings people together? Drabble/One-shot series. Contains mild Yaoi. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, readers. It's me, Haru-chan. Did you miss me? ...I guess not... **

**Anyways, as I never got the chance to participate in Honoka-chan's Secret Santa project, I decided to write something for Christmas. This might turn into a One-shot/Drabble series too. **

**Also, I dedicate this to Kiko-chan, Honoka-chan, Swaggy-chan, Tallemy, Seiren-san, Minami-san, Fumi-chan, Wolf-san, and every single person that supported me and helped me believe in myself. To all my dear friends, even those I didn't mention, this series is my Christmas Gift to you. I love you all. **

**Enough with the chit-chat. I don't own anything except the idea. **

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>A Humble Gift<em>

_MasaRan_

Kirino was on his way to Shindou's house. His teammates were celebrating Christmas together. And of course, Shindou insisted that Kirino must be there too. The pink-haired boy didn't mind that at all. Celebrating Christmas with his friends would be fun for sure. Even though, there was something that troubled him.

"Konbanwa, Kirino-senpai." A certain green-haired defender said as soon as Kirino entered the huge mansion. Kirino sighed. It was Kariya again. The pink-haired boy prefered to be stalked by a butler rather then being greeted by Kariya. He was afraid the prankester would ruin the celebration, just like he did with his birthday. Kirino cringed at the memory of him wearing that pink dress back then, and he still didn't forgive Kariya for that.

"Hello, Kariya.." Kirino muttered and walked past the younger boy, who, to his surprise, did not manage to provoke him like he usually did. It puzzled him even more. The feeling was soon forgotten when he entered the main hall. Everyone was there, the decorations were set, and the tree he helped putting up stood in the middle of the room. The atmosphere looked warm and welcoming, everyone was either chatting, laughing, or even singing. Shindou approached his best friend with a warm smile.

"Kirino, what took you so long?" The brown haired boy exclaimed with a light chuckle. Kirino returned the smile and was soon dragged into a deep conversation with the young pianist, unaware that a certain green-haired boy was watching him from afar.

The night drew close to its end, it was only 5 minutes to midnight. Kariya approached his pink-haired senpai and poked him repeatedly, causing the older to growl slightly and turn around.

"What is it, Kariya?" Kirino asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I want to speak to you privately, senpai." That was Kariya's answer before he walked out into the balcony. Kirino, still puzzled, saw that he had no choice but to follow his kouhai, since he has been acting weird that day.

"What did you want to tell me, Kariya...?" Kirino asked, walking to the young defender, who was leaning on the railing. Kariya stayed silent for a minute or two before he decided to answer.

"Senpai..." He began, his voice coming out as a soft murmur. "What do you want as a Christmas gift?" He asked. Kirino blinked in confusion. Why would Kariya ask such a question. He thought Kariya was just messing with him, and it made him a bit angry. Before he could say anything, Kariya spoke again.

"Kirino-senpai..." He turned to face the older boy, a small, genuine smile appearing on his face as he wrapped his arms around the latter's frame, surprising Kirino even more.

"Kariya..." Was all he could say. He was too surprised to say anything, and he was too surprised to think. He slowly returned the hug and chuckled lightly, running his fingers through the prankester's hair. Kariya smiled brightly and looked up at his senpai.

" Glad you accepted my humble gift..." He said. Kirino just smiled in response.

" Now... I should give you mine..." Before the younger could process that, he felt a soft, warm pair of lips press against his, as the two shared a blissful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. All done. I hope it was good enough, minna. I know it seems a bit rushed, but that is the best I can do now. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to write another one soon. <strong>

**Merry Christmas! **

**Haru-chan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou, minna. Haru-chan desu. I missed you all. I've been a bit late with this one, as it took too much time. This one-shot is gonna be long, and beware... Meh. Just kidding. I hope you enjoy. **

**By the way, I thank Seiren-san for her kind advice. I'll try my best to fix this. Thankies. (Word invention mode ON) **

**Note: Also, Special thanks t - for inspiring me with her great ideas. I really appreciate it. Arigatou Gozaimasu! **

**I own nothing but the plot. **

**Let the show begin!**

* * *

><p><em>Forgiveness<em>

_MuneTaku_

Shindou sighed as Aoi shoved the 'Hat of Fate' in his face. He was literally forced to play that game he hated, 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'. He regretted agreeing to celebrating Christmas with these guys. If only he knew what they were planning.

"Come on, Shindou-senpai. Pick an item." Aoi said with a smile. The young pianist had no choice buy to pick. He pulled out the first thing his hand fell on, which was, much to his dismay, a black headband. His eyes twitched in annoyance. That was the last thing he would ever want. Being trapped in a dark closet for seven minutes with that goalkeeper.

But then, he noticed something. Aoi had a worried look on her face. It made Shindou feel a bit worried. Immediately, he felt that something terrible was going to happen.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, earning a reassuring smile from the blue-haired girl.

"No. Don't worry, Shindou-senpai." Aoi replied, helping him up. The boy shrugged and walked into the closet. The door was closed and locked. That was when Shindou noticed something was wrong. Before he could even wonder, he was roughly pinned to the wall.

"I-Ibuki...?" Shindou whispered, hoping that he will get an answer. He got one, but it was not what he expected. It came as a whisper, right into his ear.

"Hai.." was the answer, followed by a chuckle. The smell of alcohol filled the air around him. His eyes widened in realisation. Ibuki was drunk.

The goalkeeper smirked and wrapped his arms around the pianist's waist and pulled him close before kissing him roughly. His tongue immediately went through Shindou's lips, causing the other boy to fight against him. That was when Shindou noticed that Ibuki had no shirt on. He was really scared. He didn't want to play that game anymore. He just wanted to get away.

"I-Ibuki...Leave m-m-me alone..." Shindou stuttered, searching for the doorknob. But Ibuki was nor gonna let him go. The goalkeeper quickly pinned the boy to the wall again, ripping his white shirt off. Shindou shivered as he felt Ibuki's breath on his half naked body, feeling his face heat up a bit.

"I want to have some fun...Shindou..." Ibuki muttered, biting Shindou's neck aggressively, earning a moan of pain from the young pianist. Tears fell down Shindou's face as Ibuki's hands kept exploring his fragile body.

Soon, the door was opened again. Shindou's eyes were closed, but he could hear gasps of shock coming from the room. Shindou just pushed Ibuki off him, picked up his ripped shirt and wrapped it around his body. He quickly ran out of the room before Ibuki could get to him again. The pianist headed outside, not caring if it was raining, or if his clothes were ripped. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Ibuki, who was unconscious, has finally woken up. He was lying on the couch. He had a terrible headache, and his vision was blurry. Matatagi was standing next to him. He helped him to a sitting position and gave him a glass of water.<p>

" I told you you shouldn't drink much..." the brunette spoke, earning a grunt from the white-haired goalkeeper. Matatagi just continued. "And poor Shindou... He looked so scared..."

" What happened to Shindou...?" Ibuki asked as the last sentence caught his attention.

"It seems you were about to rape him..." Matatagi replied with a shrug. "As soon as he got away from you, he ran away." Ibuki sat silently for a while before getting up and walking out of the room, unaware of the smirk on Matatagi's face.

The goal keeper went to Shindou's room, but he couldn't find him there. He continued his search for some time, but he couldn't find him anywhere.

" He is not outside. ...is he...?" Ibuki asked himself before rushing outside. As soon as he walked out, his eyes fell on a familiar brown-haired figure. He rushed to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shindou.." Ibuki spoke with concern. "Let's go inside. You're gonna get sick." Shindou looked up at him. His clothes were soaked. Ibuki was certain the boy would get sick. So, not waiting for an answer, Ibuki picked Shindou up and ran back inside, heading to his room. He placed Shindou on his bed and got a towel to dry the boy's shivering body. Shindou was too cold to argue, so he just went along with it.

"Why are you doing this...Shindou...?" Ibuki asked at he dried the boy's hair. He got no answer. Just silence. With a sigh, he proceeded to take off the soaked shirt, but Shindou tugged on it, preventing the goalkeeper from taking it off.

"Come on, Shindou. You'll get sick." Ibuki said with a hint of anger, tugging on the pianist's hand. Shindou looked up at him, his eyes meeting the goalkeeper's plum-coloured ones with a cold stare.

"How can I trust you won't hurt me...?" he said. Ibuki stared at him before looking away guiltily. He must have really scared Shindou, so much that he didn't trust him anymore. With a sigh, he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Shindou. I promise I won't hurt you.. " he said, hoping Shindou would believe him. Shindou stared at him for some time before turning his gaze back to his lap, giving a small nod of agreement. Ibuki carefully removed the shirt off, and his eyes immediately noticed the bruise on Shindou's neck. His eyes widened a bit as he felt guilt fill his heart. Had he not been drunk, he would have never done such a thing. His fingers gently caressed the bruise, which made the other boy shiver a bit.

"I'm so sorry...Shindou..." Ibuki whispered, hugging the other boy gently. Shindou, surprised by the sudden hug, didn't move. He didn't fight against him either. Ibuki's body was warm, and that was what he needed. He absent-mindedly snuggled closer to Ibuki, who was surprised as well. His arms were wrapped around Shindou tightly, and the two were locked in a warm embrace. It lasted for God-knows-how-long, before the two finally decided to let go. Ibuki took off his jacket, looking away to hide his blush, then wrapped it around Shindou's shoulders.

"Wait here. I'm gonna get you some clothes." Then he left the room. Shindou watched him leave as he hugged the jacket closer, taking in Ibuki's scent. A small smile appeared on his face as he silently thanked him.

Ibuki came back into the room, only to find Shindou was fast asleep. He smiled gently and put the sleeping boy in a more comfortable sleeping position. Then he took off his pants and wrapped the blanket around him to keep him warm. Throwing the soaked garments in the corner of the room, he sat next to Shindou on the bed, stroking his hair gently. He bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the boy's forehead.

"I love you...Shindou..." Ibuki muttered before leaving the room, letting the boy sleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. All done. Woohoo! *cheers* I hope this one was good. Thanks for reading, minna. Next chapter will be Sakuma x Fudou! Written for my bestie, the one and only Kiko Mizushima! ^_^<strong>

**See ya later! **

**Haru-chan :)**


End file.
